Amy Chen
Amy Samantha Chen is the highly intelligent data analyst of the SFPD, and a major protagonist in the game along with Kai Kalaba. Early Life: From the tiny town of Montclair, Kansas, Amy was very sheltered and isolated as a child. Though her IQ is nearly genius-level, it went unappreciated until, as a young adult, she gravitated towards computers. Amy attended college in San Francisco on a prestigious scholarship, where she developed several pioneering data-mining algorithims. Though Amy was offered several lucrative corporate positions, she declined them to work in law enforcement. It is revealed later that she is a Korean-Chinese-Jew. She is described as pretty and attractive and shy by several characters throughout the series. SFPD: Amy is shown to have worked at the SFPD since the start of the game, Volume 1: The Maskmaker. She has a brief crush on Eric Mills, the then forensic technician. At the time, she asked Natara Williams for advice. This crush disappears when she discovers Eric's true identity as Brian Resler, the Maskmaker. Eric abducts her and takes her to Alcatraz where he ties her to a chair on a roof building and plans to murder her. During this time Amy tries to keep Eric talking so that she is able to loosen her hands while Eric recounts his first murder. She is rescued by Mal and Natara who was able to subdue Eric by recounting the taunts that Eric despises and shooting Eric with a flare gun that topples him over the railing and into the water. In the side story "Amy's Case", Amy is revealed to -- as with most main protagonists -- have trouble in her relationships as her ex-boyfriend Alex Kempt is tried for murder. Alex later was cleared, and the two share their highly intelligent traits. In the premium content pack "First Date, First Kiss, First Kill" Amy Chen begins a relationship with detective Ken Greene. Unfortunately for her and everyone, Ken was killed by Kolo Zargoza in A Day in the Life (V8C6). This had a tremendous effect on Amy that would manifest in Fire and Brimstone, Part 1 (V9C2 and also V9C3) when Amy quits her job as a police data analyst and joins the hacker's group 'Brimstone (consisting of members Azrael, Jericho and Krystal. She wants real justice in the world and for the first time in weeks, she had felt alive and happy with them. As a hacker, she does not use her prodigious skill for wrongdoings, but uses them to help people and save lives. This was shown in the side story "Far Away From Home", but she did return briefly to SF to see Natara Williams and Oscar Santos's (unusccessful) wedding''.'' In V10C5, it is revealed that Jacob Fallon enlisted her (along with Natara Williams, Maria Yeong, Kai Kalaba's) help to go to San Trobida and save Mal Fallon, which they all succeeded in doing. In the bonus scene of V10C8, she told Azrael that she had to return to the SFPD, and did so. Having a different outfit now, she had blue highlights, multiple piercings, seemingly-increased amount of eye-liner, and different clothes. It was to believe that Amy had a thing for Azrael (mutual feelings) but after she left Brimstone in the V10C8 Interlude and started back at the station. She seemed sad to learn of Azrael's death in V14C2. In that episode and the next, she and Jeremy worked to defeat Kingfisher. She then kissed Jeremy in the end of V14C3. In the Volume 14 short story Retreats and Advances, Amy implies that she has lived in Oklahoma, meaning that she probably spent the latter part of her childhood there. In V14C8 and V14C9, she helped save Mal and Natara from Firstborn's trap. In the latter episode's bonus scene, she told Jeremy that he needed to give closure to his subconscious feelings about Blaise before she would accept him as her boyfriend. In V15 Interlude, when Ken meets Amy, Mal Fallon tells him not to go near her, describing her as sweet and innocent girl. S.C.T Amy was recruited by Maria Yeong to join the Special Crimes Task Force to help apprehend the Firstborn. The team has since then relocated in London. Trivia * The death of Ken effected her greatly, causing her to drink heavily and eventually led her to joining Brimstone. * In V15 Interlude, It sometimes glitches Amy's New Character Picture back to her old one. * She is not a morning person. * Her favorite anime series is 'Lovely Kitty Paradise'. * She hates being called "Ames", because it reminded her of Ken Greene, her ex-boyfriend who died while trying to protect herself against Kolo Zargoza's attack in her flat. * It is possible Amy is related to Kimi Chen and Lee Chen in Cause of Death's sister game, Surviving High School. Category:Characters Category:Main cast Category:All Volumes Characters Category:Law Enforcement Category:Hackers Category:Alive